


Little Brat

by Rebecca_D_Struction



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Couch Sex, Cum Marking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Peter, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Peter is a Jerk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but not really, peters different, youre a naughty girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_D_Struction/pseuds/Rebecca_D_Struction
Summary: The two of you have you have been together for a while. Tonight you're so horny it hurts but Peter is too busy with work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and decided to write something short with Peter Parker for once. I made him a daddy for funsies. Its not the typical Peter everyone is used to in most of the fics I've read.
> 
> Sorry about any grammar/spelling/punctuation errors.
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos/comments if you like it.

 

Oh that soft uncomfortable ache, the reminder that you need him, the proof that you can’t be without him. This couch isn’t being used the way you wish it was you thought staring at the handsome man next to you.The two of you sit silently together. You were watching TV while he was working on his lap top, until now.

"Peter?" You nudge into him putting your chin on his shoulder leaning on him the way you know annoys him.

"hhmm?" He hums back at you raising an eyebrow but not breaking eye contact with his work.

"When are you gonna be done?" You try to push your breasts together hoping he'll take notice, but he doesn’t. He knows what you want though. You can tell he’s just being difficult by the grin creeping onto his lips.

"Not for a while beautiful, what do you need?"

"you." You state flatly.

"You know I’ve gotta finish this work before I can play with you."

"Hhmmmppf" You pout crossing your arms and sitting back down next to him facing the TV.

He chuckles a bit at you but keeps to his work.

Facing him you spread your legs revealing your little white panties. You begin touching yourself and slowly you look at him.

"Im achey, I need you."

He grabs your hand and pulls it away and lightly slaps your wet spot causing you to jump.

"Did I say you could touch?" He was gripping your wrist harder now waiting for a response.

"No, but-"

"‘No but nothing little girl." He put his paperwork down and pulled you over his knee.

"Count, and you better not miss one or I’m going to start over."

Struggling you try to talk your way out of it. This isn’t going to make the ache go away it’s going to make it worse. Peter’s a jerk.

 “I’m sorry, I’ll wait patiently, please-"

SMACK!

"Ah! No! I’m sorry!"

"That didn’t sound like 'one' to me darling." He was smiling ear to ear now.

SMACK!

"Two."

"Uh uh, that’s still one.” He sighs. “You never listen."

SMACK! SMACK!

"One! Two!"

"That’s better."

He continued like this for a while, getting great pleasure out of taking some frustration out on you.

"Thirty nine."

SMACK!

"Forty! Peter please I’ll be good I promise!" you sobbed.

He rubs your beet red cheeks softly and slides his fingers between your legs for a moment.

"So wet, always a mess."

After a moment of calming the ache with his soft touches he pulled away. Grabbing you by the hair he lifts your face to his and sits you on his lap but not touching so your cum doesn’t ruin his work pants. He pulls your shirt off and starts to ever so softly suck on your breasts. Flipping his tongue against your sensitive nipple you can’t help but cry out and grab his hair.

"Fuck! You’re making it worse!"

He stops short.

"What did you just say?" His voice stern just the way he knows you need it.

"Nothing!" You look up avoiding his eyes.

He grabs you by the jaw pursing your lips and forces you to look at him.

"Did you just swear at me?"

"No! No it wasn’t at you. I’m sorry!"

He pulls you up over his shoulder and over the back of the couch so your ass is lifted up and lands a couple more good ones

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"please! No more! I’m sorry!"

"Hmmm how to teach your naughty mouth a lesson?"

Your soaking through your panties now, strings of cum are connected to your thighs. He pushes his pants down then takes some of your wetness and slicks himself up with it.

"Get on your knees."

"Yes sir."

you sit between his knees and he grabs your hair again pulling your mouth to his cock. you start to lick his length slowly while maintaining eye contact like he likes. He’s thick and you haven’t been able to swallow all of him yet, but you try. He hums as you bob up and down on him drooling and licking as you go.

"Ok doll face."

He pulls your mouth off of his member and you open your mouth sticking out your tongue for him. He jerks himself off onto your face and cums in your mouth slapping your tongue with his head a couple times. You swallow all that was in your mouth and lick your lips. Not letting you clean off your face he immediately pulls you back up onto the couch next to him.

"Spread your legs."

You do so and he just goes back to his computer and starts reading again leaving you cummed on and dripping just waiting next to him.

"Peeeter!" You beg. How dare him! Your pussy is twitching with want and he’s just teasing you. The ache has become a burn and it’s so bad even the slight friction from your wet panties is too good.

"I told you to wait." He again doesn’t even look at you.

"You’re a jerk." It comes out before you can stop it. This was not a time to let your inner monologue spill out but it just happened. Without a word you were over the back of the couch again.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

You scream this time because the slaps were so hard against the already abused skin.

"I’m sorry! I’m sorry I didn’t mean it!"

"Didn’t mean it?" He laughs. "I guess you didn’t learn your lesson."

He pulls your panties down and starts to tease your already twitching pussy, running his fingers slowly and gently over your wetness. He slides his fingers easily into you, fingering you slowly and rubbing your clit. He reaches over the couch and pinches your nipple not too hard but hard enough to make you whimper. He’s not going to give you what you want until you’re a drooling mess. He knows it, you know it, and that’s why you need him. He stops everything. His leg moves between yours as he gets behind you. He pushes it to your wetness

"Ride it" He says bluntly.

Sliding over his leg slowly, you’re finally able to relieve some of the ache and get lost in it until you’re about to cum. He senses you’re getting close and pulls his leg away. You’re about to protest when he stuffs his cock into you.

"Now little girl," He says grabbing your throat from behind and whispering in your ear.

"Fuck my cock until I say stop."

It was amazing, the way it filled you and pushed you apart. How it unraveled you and sent you speeding towards release. You were so needy and desperate in your movements that he'd started to pant and you loved hearing the noises he made. It made you feel like you had some kind control over him.

"Peter?"

"Yes baby?" He said gripping your hips tightly with his eyes shut.

"Can I please cum?"

He opened his eyes and smiled.

"No."

You moaned and tried to ride him faster knowing he’d stop you.

"I said no!" He pulled out and held you by your hair. The cum on your face had dried but you could still smell him as he yanked your head back to kissed you hard. You broke the kiss a moment later.

"Please, it hurts. I wanna cum on your fat cock, please!"

That was it; those were apparently the magic words. He couldn’t resist you anymore. He stuffed it back inside you and started to fuck you into the back of the couch putting emphasis on hitting that spot you loved.

"Cum for me you greeedy lil slut." He groaned gritting his teeth in your ear. Within seconds you were screaming his name thanking him a thousand times. He pulled out of you and spilled his second load all over your ass. He always liked to cover your parts in it and you liked being marked anyway.

"Thankyou!" You smiled and kissed him on the cheek and hopped up to go the bathroom.

He sat back down completely drained and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Little brat" He mumbled grinning as he settled back to his work.


End file.
